A floating connector is known which is a connector used for connecting substrates and which includes a floating housing provided to be displaceable with respect to a fixed housing fixed to a substrate in order to absorb positional displacement with respect to a counterpart connector (another connector that is connected to the respective connector) (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the above described floating connector, the floating housing is provided to be displaceable in a pitch direction in which contacts are aligned, in a dual direction that is perpendicular to the pitch direction and in an insertion-extraction direction in which the connector is inserted in and extracted from.